Una compañera, una hermana
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Desde su integración a la Organización Hellsing, siempre sintió que era una carga más, otra boca que alimentar, problemas nuevos que debe sobre llevar con la nueva integrante y lo que más molestaba era tener esa idea que es un nuevo juguete para Alucard…No siempre era así…"Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Puede que mezcle entre el anime-Ova… Hay posibles Ooc._

 **-13:** _Un drabble centrado en el personaje que menos te guste (sin bashing)._

 _Género:_ _ **Family**_ _/_ _ **Hurt-Comfort**_

 **Summary:** _Desde su integración a la Organización Hellsing, siempre sintió que era una carga más, otra boca que alimentar, problemas nuevos que debe sobre llevar con la nueva integrante y lo que más molestaba era tener esa idea que es un nuevo juguete para Alucard…No siempre era así…_ _"Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing"_

* * *

 **Una Compañera, una hermana**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Una compañera…—_ Murmuraba con una voz cortante, frívola manteniendo su postura firme, sus ojos azul cielo mirando hacia la nada aunque no lo aparentaba. La figura femenina se hacía cortarnos por la iluminación de la luna creciente que se adentraba por la amplia ventana a su habitación, su puro estaba encendido mientras que se mantenía en su boca para después quitárselo y expulsar el humo.

Cada vez que observaba a su segunda sierva que se preparaba para una nueva misión, a veces pensaba en la antigua rutina de la mansión y lo que fue siendo en la presencia de ella, de la chica policía, Seras Victoria; el ambiente era frio y amargo por más que el nosferatu la buscaba en su habitación, se mantenía igual a lo largo de la rutina. Cuando estaban ambos vampiros el ambiente fue cambiando de alguna manera y no importaba si se traba de incomodidad o de risas juguetonas que le parecían algo ruidosas para sus oídos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada con ese cambio que se entornaba en la nueva rutina con la integrante inexperta.

Podría decir que es ingenua pero carece de voluntad, fuerza y valentía tras sentir ese respeto por ella pero aún sigue sin entender el motivo del conde para transformarla. Desde aquella vez que la vio en los brazos de su siervo con una mirada perdida en la nada misma, supo que se trataría de nuevos problemas que esa chica policía podría descontrolarse para atacar los miembros de la mesa redonda o inclusive a sus soldados: aunque la chica policía aún no había abrazado completamente su vampirismo, se resistía para no beber las bolsas de sangre medica que Walter le ofrecía.

Integra no es alguien de admitir que le agrada dentro de todo esa mujer pero no tolera ciertos caprichos y celos como si fuera una adolescente. Porque se ha dado cuenta que Seras Victoria buscaba la atención del conde aunque ya no se nota esas cosas. Le molestaba y Walter era el primero en enterarse que solo veía pasear al juguete atractivo de Alucard como una boca más por mantener con su alimentación, con los posibles problemas que podría causar con la idea que en algún momento se puede descontrolar ya que cualquier persona inocente seria su víctima. Ni siquiera estaba tan bien "entrenada".

De a poco esa draculina va aprendiendo y abrazando su vampirismo pero negándose a beber la sangre de su maestro, eso lo puede ver ahora que sale con su equipo hacia una nueva misión ya informada. Sin embargo, esta nueva rutina que se formó tras ser liberada de la prisión aprendió a convivir y conocer más a la persona para entender lo que es tener una compañera, una… _Hermana;_ no una hermana de sangre, sino algo conocido como hermana del corazón.

La mujer de cabellos rubio cenizas sonríe de lado cuando su sierva levanta la vista para saludarla antes de irse a cumplir con las órdenes. Porque todavía le faltaba mucho por conocerla…

— _Busca y destruye, Seras Victoria…_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Para aclarar algunos detallitos por ahí, no me agrada ni la Seras que está en el anime (aunque tengo algunas excepciones con ella) y mucho menos Integra va solo porque no me gusto como es su relación en el anime, no me tiren tomates pero Integra fue la primera a quien no soportaba… xD_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
